Escolhas do Inverno
by Odd Ellie
Summary: No fim ela acaba casando com um Rei Baratheon - Sansa/Stannis
1. Escolhas do Inverno

**Escolhas do Inverno**

No fim ela acaba se casando com um rei Baratheon, era quase engraçado realmente, embora Sansa duvidasse que Stannis percebesse isso.

Nos últimos anos muitas lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos por causa de pensamentos sobre seu casamento, e não lagrimas de felicidade, pensava no que teria que sofrer caso o seu noivado com Joffrey tivesse continuado, o que não teve a chance de ter com Willas Tyrell, o que teve com Tyrion Lannister.

Ela não o amava realmente, e não guardava muitas esperanças que Stannis sentisse algo diferente, mas isso parecia irrelevante agora quando o destino de seu povo era afetado por suas escolhas. Ela era amada pelo norte, mas ele já tinha o seu respeito, ele tinh lutado por eles para consegui-lo. Ele não era cheio de sorrisos ou belas palavras, mas ele era gentil com ela, sério e respeitoso. Jon havia dito que ele era um bom homem, justo e honesto como o pai dela, como o pai deles.

Dessa vez ela não chora, não a motivo para fazer isso, dessa vez não é uma imposição, ela não é mais um peão no grande tabuleiro cósmico, dessa vez é uma escolha dela. E não foi uma escolha de uma menina que queria um grande amor como nas canções, mas sim uma escolha da Rainha do Norte que encontrou um homem digno de ser seu rei.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Núpcias

**Núpcias **

Durante o banquete de casamento alguém sugeriu que a rainha e o rei fossem levados para a cama pelos convidados como era a tradição, Sansa não se lembrava do nome do sujeito que sugeriu, eram um dos vassalos de Stannis, um rapaz com cabelos loiros e que parecia ser o tipo que sorri o tempo todo, o tipo que em outra época a teria feito suspirar, mas que naquele momento só lhe causava tédio e uma leve irritação. A sugestão no entanto não seguiu adiante, apenas o olhar frio que Stannis deu em direção ao rapaz depois de ouvir isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que este se cala-se. Isso fez com que Sansa sorrisse para si mesma, mas julgava que seu marido provavelmente não tinha notado aquele pequeno movimento de seus lábios.

Mais tarde quando entram no seu quarto, o quarto onde seus pais costumavam dormir, Sansa nota mais uma vez que ele não era belo. Não de uma maneira tradicional pelo menos, não como Loras Tyrell, quando imaginava reis indo em batalhas eles usavam armaduras reluzentes e trazem esperança para o seu exército, ele parece como os homens que iam mesmo para a guerra, assim que ele tira sua camisa ela não consegue deixar de encarar o tórax dele cheio de cicatrizes e os músculos de seus braços, ele era um rei mas tinha o corpo de um soldado. Ela sente que suas mãos são duras enquanto ele desabotoava com cuidado o vestido que estava usando e sua barba por fazer arranhava de leve o seu pescoço enquanto ele a beijava. Sansa também nota que os seus olhos azuis dele não pareciam mais tão frios quanto antes.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Shireen

**Shireen**

Shireen Baratheon chegou em Winterfell duas semanas após o casamento acompanhada por alguns homens da patrulha da noite. Sansa percebeu que estava com mais receio de encontrar a menina pela primeira vez do que no dia do seu casamento com o pai desta. Selyse Baratheon tinha morrido há muito pouco tempo, então resentimento era esperado.

Sansa nunca tinha visto alguém com escala cinza ao vivo antes, a parte cinza era realmente tão feia quanto as pessoas falavam, mas a menina fez uma reverência assim que a encontrou e sorriu para ela, e Sansa pensou que aquele era o sorriso mais doce que ela via em muito tempo.

.

.

.

Numa tarde entre reuniões com os comandantes dos seus exércitos Sansa reparou que Stannis olhava de uma das janelas, quando chegou ao lado dele viu que estava observando Shireen brincando com um menino no pátio.

"Quem é ele ?"

"Edric Storm, um dos bastardos de Robert. Segundo Davos minha filha o ama como um irmão"

Sansa conseguiu sentir um certo peso nessas últimas palavras, ela sabia que Selyse tinha perdido alguns filhos. Sansa sempre quis ser uma mãe, mas agora parecia uma responsabilidade, durante o seu noivado com Joffrey ela frequentemente temia pelo que ele viria a fazer com ela caso no futuro ela falhasse em lhe dar filhos homens.

"E se eu só lhe der filhas ?"

"Então Shireen terá irmãs, suponho que ela gostaria disso"

"E se eu não for capaz de lhe dar nenhum filho ou filha"

Stannis olhou para ela seriamente.

"Se você não me der filhos a minha filha continuara sendo a herdeira legitima do trono de ferro, e caso eu morra nessa guerra eu espero que você continue lutando para colocá-la lá como deve ser"

"Eu irei meu Rei"

Apenas depois disso que Sansa percebeu que estava falando a verdade. Stannis não sorriu mas ele parecia mais satisfeito do que há um momento antes. E ela continuou ao lado dele observando Shireen e Edric brincarem no pátio, o silêncio em outras circunstancias a incomodaria, mas acabou sendo bem agradável só ficar parada um minuto vendo crianças correndo por Winterfell novamente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Sobre Lágrimas

**Sobre Lágrimas **

Sansa não chorou no seu casamento, tinha uma parte dela que ainda achava isso um tanto estranho, ela também estranhava que nos meses que seguiram isso continuou acontecendo, era tão peculiar afinal nos anos após deixar Winterfell quando menina as lagrimas pareciam ter se tornado praticamente uma parte de sua rotina. Sansa julgou que isso havia acontecido devido ao seu amadurecimento pessoal, embora tivesse lhe ocorrido que também era porque apesar das circunstancias ela não tinha tido motivos para chorar nos últimos meses.

Mas quando as lagrimas vieram ela não se surpreendeu tanto assim, porque estas voltaram a aparecer em seus olhos ao ver seu marido indo com seu exercito para longe de Winterfell para lutar contra a Rainha Dragão.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
